


One for the Road

by bitsori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers Adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Seungmin is frustrated. He had even been warned by Chan:you're too sheltered for the outside world right now, your highness.He refused to listen because Seungmin would like to think that despite growing up with golden opportunities served to him on multiple silver platters, he still has a pretty sensible head on his shoulders. If anything, he'd like to think that growing up privileged has made him more than painfully aware that people around him are seldom to be trusted. So he didn't listen, and pushed through with his haphazard plans – which really should have given him more pause, because he normally prefers plans to be clear and organized. But he wasn’t thinking like he normally does, and for once in his life, he followed instinct instead of logic.Except all that trouble, and for what? Now he’s just frustrated because Chan was right, he’s an idiot, and presently he has ended up on a ridiculous quest to obtain his most prized possession back – which he never would have lost if he had done what he usually does, and played his part as the good, sensible prince.Alternatively;In which Seungmin tasks the thief who stole his most prized possession to accompany him in its retrieval.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 200
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuijing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/gifts).



> **Prompt 2:** _The prince, person A, sneaks out of the palace to experience a festival, only to get his belongings stolen by a street entertainer slash thief, person B. (Can be modern or historical royalty, would prefer if it’s set in Korea rather than in a Western Kingdom)_
> 
> This story doesn't exactly follow the prompt very closely, and is used as more of a jumping point to the main storyline? I'm sorry for this, but I hope my recipient (and anyone else reading this!) is still able to enjoy this. Also: I hope you all are having happy holidays! May 2020 bring everyone nothing but good things (:
> 
> Thank you very much **J** for editing this for me, despite the length and despite not stanning SKZ. I appreciate you always! ♥ Thanks also to the mods who arranged this entire exchange!
> 
> **ETA** edited out mentions of WJ and re-tooled his character to be someone else, so minor details may vary if you have read this story before. —200909

  
  
  


Seungmin is frustrated. Moreover, he feels like an idiot. His personal valet, Bang Chan, had even warned him:  _ you're too sheltered for the outside world right now, your highness. _

He refused to believe him, of course. Seungmin would like to think that despite growing up (relatively) spoiled, with golden opportunities served to him on multiple silver platters, he still has a pretty sensible head on his shoulders. He's not  _ naïve, _ by any means. If anything, he'd like to think that growing up privileged has made him more than painfully aware that people around him are seldom to be trusted.

So he didn't listen, and pushed through with his haphazard plans – which really should have given him more pause, because Seungmin normally prefers plans to be clear and organized. But he wasn’t thinking like he normally does, because in his head this was his last chance to do this, so for once in his life, he followed instinct instead of logic.

With the new year just around the corner, it meant that Seungmin’s formal presentation to society as the official heir to the throne was also coming up. The first of January marked the beginning of his 20s, and the start of his adulthood, and his investiture as United Korea’s Crown Prince was scheduled for a week into the new year.

The notion felt stifling in a way he never expected it to be, which is why, against Chan’s advice – and Chan has been nothing but a trusty right hand man and big brother figure to him all these years – he’d made plans to sneak out of the palace.

“Just a day,” he had pleaded. “One day to experience being myself—just  _ me. _ Without you—without guards following me around, without all the cloak and dagger involved in hiding me and my identity.  _ Please. _ It’s my last chance.”

His last chance –  _ his last hurrah. _ After his formal debut into society, he'll become free game for the press, and the royalty obsessed paparazzi will make sure to have his face plastered on the front page of every other tabloid. 

At least right now, it's against the law for press outlets like Dispatch to publish any part of his likeness on their gossip mongering websites.

Except all that trouble, and for what? Now he’s just frustrated because Chan was right, he’s an idiot, and presently he has ended up on a ridiculous quest to obtain his most prized possession back – which he never would have lost if he had done what he usually does, and played his part as the good, sensible prince.

  
  
  
  


_ Seo Changbin. _

That's what the guy says his name is, but Seungmin isn't sure because how is he supposed to believe that after he and his friends  _ stole _ from him?

Come to think of it, how is he even sure that Changbin is taking him to retrieve what he lost? Convincing Seungmin to go on a trip across the country seems mighty suspicious, but it's too late now. He's already an hour into a three hour train ride to Busan with a complete stranger.

Seungmin only hopes he doesn't end up regretting this more than he already has.

“Calm down, will you?” Changbin, if that's even his real name, tells him.

Seungmin hadn't even realised that he had been fidgeting in his seat until his companion calls him out for it. He immediately stops, hands gripping his knees to stop his legs from shaking, but he's annoyed –  _ no one _ tells him what to do.

(Okay, that's a lie because his entire life, people have been telling him what to do; having his life all laid out for him is part of being who he is, but— _ but. _ No  _ Seo Changbin _ tells him what to do.) 

“Whatever,” he huffs, leaning back against his seat and forcing his eyes closed – a very vain attempt at tapering off his anxiety. “Shut up,” he adds, even though Changbin hasn’t actually said anything else after imploring him to calm down.

Even without opening his eyes, he can feel the heat of Changbin’s stare on him, causing a warm flush to creep up his neck, straight to his cheeks, and for the hundredth time that day alone, Seungmin mentally berates himself for his recent life choices.

  
  
  
  


This is how it happened:

Someone handed Seungmin a flyer at the train station:  _ BAZAAR AT HONGDAE! JOIN US! _ The flyer was designed horrendously – too many gaudy colors and ugly fonts, but even he had to admit that it was eye catching.

So, he went. 

He kept his face hidden with a health mask and a baseball cap tugged down low –  _ just in case, _ he’d told himself, because even though the general public supposedly has no idea what he looks like, it’s always better to be safe than sorry. (Not that he didn’t end up sorry as fuck anyway, but he digresses.) 

The bazaar had rows upon rows of interesting stalls, a lot of them as eye catching as the flyer that had advertised them. Seungmin checked out most of them, careful with choosing what to buy, because despite having been raised lavishly, he has always been cautious with his own money. He managed to choose a small souvenir for Chan (a thank you for helping him with his one day escape, clearly against the older male’s better judgment), and he was looking for something he can get for himself when he was sidetracked by a street busker.

The performer looked like he was around Seungmin's age, but much shorter. Yet, despite his youth and small stature, a decent sized crowd had gathered around him.

The boy was carrying a guitar, and his voice was loud, clear and melodious, but what piqued Seungmin’s interest even more was the way the boy spat out words as he performed the rap verse to a song that Seungmin was sure he had never heard before. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” A voice suddenly asked him, and when he turned to look, Seungmin found a boy who looked roughly the same age as him as well, give or take a year. His lips were slightly turned up higher at one corner, and his arms were folded across his chest. 

“Uh, I guess,” Seungmin answered nonchalantly, automatically reaching up so he can make sure that his mask is still properly hiding half of his face.

The boy laughed. “He's really good and he knows how to hold an audience captive,” he reiterated, clapping Seungmin's shoulder and making him flinch just before the crowd erupted into cheers, a few of them knocking against Seungmin as everyone tried to close in on the young performer. “Easy there,” the boy said, even helping steady Seungmin when someone rudely pushed right past him. Thick lashes and an elegantly sloped nose was all he registered of the offender; he’d almost reached forward to pull him back so he could properly snap at him, but he was immediately distracted by how sturdy the arm helping steady him felt as it snaked around the small of his back – surprising considering how much smaller he was than Seungmin. 

“I’m Changbin,” he introduced himself, even though Seungmin didn’t ask. “Seo Changbin.”

“Uh. Seungmin,” he immediately answered without thinking to even come up with a fake name.

“Oh, like the prince!” The guy – Changbin – answered, and his eyes, dark and sallow just a few seconds prior, lit up with amusement. Seungmin wondered, for a moment, just how sheltered his life had truly been, considering something as simple as that had made something inside him stir.

“It’s a common name,” he snapped, moody from frustration at the unfamiliar fluttering in his chest.

“...nice eyes.” Changbin commented, laughing in a way that Seungmin was unable to catch the first part of his sentence.

“What?”

Changbin laughed more. “I said—you have nice eyes. They don’t match your tone.” 

Seungmin pressed his lips together, thankful that a medical mask was covering half of his face, effectively hiding the blush he knew had spread across his cheeks. He’d taken a deep breath, before speaking in a much more even tone, “It’s a common name.”

Changbin chortled and shook his head. “Fair enough,” he finally agreed. “Especially among people our age— _ because _ of the prince.” Seungmin could feel Changbin’s eyes on him, boring through him and for a nervous second, he wondered if Changbin realised who he was. “Well—” And then he spoke again, and gave Seungmin a one hand salute. “I’ll see you around Seungmin-ssi!”

It wasn't until an hour later that Seungmin reached into his bag, hungry and wanting to buy himself a ham and cheese toast, when he realised that not only was he short one wallet—his precious camera had also been lifted right out of his bag.

  
  
  
  


**one mouse two mice one cat** **(3)** **  
** **xxxx.12.13, 10:55 AM**

**1jisung1:** r u there yet

**spearbi:** it hasn't even been two hrs

**2minho2:** ure assuming jisung can count

**1jisung1:** hey!

**2minho2:** ok quick test   
**2minho2:** u have 27 fish   
**2minho2:** 19 drowned   
**2minho2:** how many do u have

**1jisung1:** EIGHT!!!!!!!   
**1jisung1:** ...right?

**spearbi:** ure an idiot

**2minho2:** that's what i said

**1jisung1:** wat how is my math wrong???   
**1jisung1:** o w8...

**spearbi:** i think he got there at last

**1jisung1:** HEY ASSHOLE!!!!   
**1jisung1:** FISHES DON'T DROWN

**2minho2:** and ur math sucks   
**2minho2:** but it's ok cos i like u 4 ur pretty face

**1jisung1:** ...babe 🥺

**spearbi:** ...and im out bye

  
  
  


“Are you just going to be on  _ that _ the entire time?” Seungmin asks suddenly, frustrated that Changbin has just been fiddling with his phone for the last half hour.

He can’t even do the same because he’s chosen to turn his phone off, knowing that Chan would be spamming him with texts and calls that he'd be hard pressed to ignore if it was on.

“Why?” Changbin looks up. “Do you finally want to have a conversation?” He asks with a smile; Seungmin isn't sure if it's genuine or teasing – maybe even both.

He huffs. It’s not that he  _ wants _ to, it's more that he has nothing else to do – and they're barely halfway through their trip. Who knew three hours could feel like forever?

  
  
  
  


It had taken Seungmin two full days of petulant sulking before his luck seemingly returned to him. It was very early in the morning, and Chan (who had been gracious and respectful enough not to give him any kind of  _ I Told You So  _ speech) was driving him to the Royal Tailor to get him fitted for a collection of outfits for his investiture. They were passing through the streets of Itaewon when he'd spotted two faces he immediately recognized, joined by a third vaguely familiar one, all three of them laughing as they sat behind the glass window of a designer coffee chain.

Something had stirred in his gut, and his instincts had immediately gone on overdrive. He immediately ordered Chan to stop the car – which he refused to do, but the traffic was abysmal anyway, so Seungmin pushed the door open and stepped out, ignoring Chan who kept calling after him.

He took a deep breath and clutched his wallet (a new one, obviously, replenished with some cash and new charge cards) before he marched into the coffee shop. 

The only person who looked up was the barista behind the counter, who greeted him in a far too cheery tone. Seungmin simply ignored her, walking straight up to the table with the three (two and a half) people he recognized.

“You!” He exclaimed, realising immediately that he had no idea how to address them.

They all immediately looked up at him with clear (and admittedly valid) confusion. 

“You—” he repeated, trying his best not to seethe. “Changbin,” he spat, staring squarely at the boy from the bazaar crowd. “Busker,” he continued, eyes landing on the second boy that he easily knew from the show he put on that day; and then, finally, his eyes landed on their third companion and it hit him completely just how he knew him too.  _ “Thief.” _ There was no way he could forget that sharp nose – he was the rude person who bumped into Seungmin without even so much as an apology, and seeing all three of them together, looking mighty cozy and friendly had him realising that they were  _ all _ in it together.

“Do we know you?” It was the street performer who posed the question, but Seungmin could feel all three pairs of eyes staring at him. 

“I—yes—” he started, only to be cut off suddenly.

“Oh!” Changbin made a noise of recognition. “You—with the nice eyes!”

Seungmin set his jaw; he didn't know whether to be pleased that he was remembered, or be annoyed that all three of them, Changbin especially, were all acting so nonchalant. 

“You know him, Bin?” Sharp Nose turned to Changbin, and at this Seungmin's mood most definitely shifted to  _ annoyed. _ This guy rubbed off him in the worst way, especially since he assumed that he was the one with the light fingers among the three of them.

“You should know me, too,” Seungmin interjected.

“Why, are you the prince or something?” Busker Boy snickered at his own joke, but it gave Seungmin a moment of pause, because— _ yes, _ he  _ was _ indeed the prince. 

“Idiot, even if he was the prince, it's not as if we'd know—no one knows what he looks like,” Sharp Nose pointed out; despite his words, his tone was fond, and so was the way he reached over to pat Busker Boy’s head.

“Not for long!” Busker Boy argued, even as he leaned towards the other guy's touch.

Seungmin really didn't like either of them, he’d decided then and there. They seemed to be the type who paid attention to each other over everybody else, and that was annoying.

“Sorry,” Changbin said, his apology clearly directed at Seungmin as he flashed him a grin. “Everyone's got the royal family in mind these days—what with the Crown Prince about to be revealed soon. But—I do remember you. Seungmin-ssi, right? These are Jisung and Minho-hyung.”

“Oh—” Busker Boy’s – Jisung, Seungmin mentally noted – eyes widened at that, his focus having shifted back to Seungmin. “You're one of those—one of his thousand and one namesakes.”

Sharp Nose-slash-Minho laughed, even though Seungmin couldn't tell what was funny. Overall, the casual introduction only served to irritate him because it deterred him from making his issues with them known.

“You stole from me,” he said simply. He didn't know how he expected them to react to his declaration, but the way all three of them simply stared at him, not even looking taken aback – that certainly wasn't it.

“Oh, shit,” Jisung was the one to break the silence, laughing as his eyes flitted between Changbin and Minho. “Dunno what you're talking about, bro,” he said, with a shake of his head. “But we three—we gotta get going now.”

“What he said,” Minho agreed, as he got ready to slide out of the booth. Seungmin stepped in front of them, effectively blocking them from getting up.

_ “Please,” _ he said, frowning. “I just—you swiped my camera—it's a white Canon EOS 200D, and—” He didn't like the way his voice had gotten squeaky, but that item meant a lot to him, and the thought of these thieves stealing it from him because he was an idiot who wasn't paying attention was honestly getting him choked up. “Please. I don't care about the money you stole—I don't even care that you’re obviously regular crooks. I just want my camera back.”

Minho looked at him squarely. “Don't know what you're going on about,” he said, and he did it so calmly that it would have probably fooled anyone else. Unfortunately for him, Seungmin could be pretty stubborn when determined. 

“Please,” he repeated, desperate but also challenging. “If you don't want me to report you—”

Jisung cut through his words with a laugh, as if his threat was so absurd, and Seungmin could only glare at him.

“I remember the camera you mean,” Changbin suddenly piped in, causing all three of them to turn towards him.

“Hyung!” Jisung hissed, looking panicked and troubled at the sudden admittance; frankly it made Seungmin feel a bit better.

“But we don't have it anymore,” Changbin continued, not paying Jisung any mind. “Friend of ours took it to Busan—said he's got a buyer for it there.”

“Hyung—” Jisung started again, but this time it was Minho who shut him up with the simple act of placing a hand on his arm.

“If you want your camera back,” Changbin started to explain, “then you’re gonna have to make a trip to Busan with me, and ask for it before our friend gets it to the buyer.”

  
  
  
  


“What do you want to talk about?” Changbin asks as he pockets his phone, finally.

Seungmin doesn't have an answer, which makes him feel silly because he's the one who demanded his attention to begin with.

He shrugs. “Are we sure this guy has my camera?” He asks, frowning. “You're not luring me into—I don't know. Some trap?”

Changbin laughs. “What kind of trap would I lure you into?”

“I—” Seungmin reaches up and pushes hair away from his eyes. He's usually much better at articulating himself, but it seems that skill has left him recently. Unsurprising, since it's looking like his ability to think critically has abandoned him as well. “You agreed to help me get my camera back far too easily,” he mumbles.

“And you agreed to go on this retrieval trip far too easily,” Changbin shoots back.

_ Fair enough,  _ Seungmin thinks.

“I wasn't about to let you out of my sight—” he starts to explain, only to be cut off by Changbin's laugh.

“I’m pretty easy on the eyes huh?” He playfully comments while stroking his chin; he does so in a comical manner and Seungmin hates that a soft chortle manages to escape him.

“No,” he clarifies, clearing his throat and speaking in a clipped tone. “Just didn't want to risk letting you out of my sight, and never getting my camera back again.”

Changbin's shoulders relax, and Seungmin looks down at his own hands, trying to ignore the way his companion’s biceps naturally flex as he folds his arms across his chest. He doesn't understand why Changbin is only wearing a muscle tee – it's  _ December, _ isn't he cold?

“You looked really panicked,” Changbin says softly.

“Huh?”

“The way you asked us for your camera,” Changbin continues. “You didn't even care about getting your wallet—or your money back. You just wanted the camera back, so I figured it was pretty important to you.”

“Just like that?” Seungmin isn't sure he buys it.

“We're not  _ evil, _ you know.”

“No—I don't know,” Seungmin argues. “How would I know that?!”

“You agreed to go on this trip, so I assume on some level you  _ do _ know that.”

Once again he makes a point that Seungmin doesn't want to verbally acknowledge, so he simply sighs to show his exasperation.

“Is Changbin your real name?” He asks instead after a minute of silence.

His companion snorts. “Yes,” he answers simply. “Is Seungmin yours?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Why would  _ I?” _

“You're a thief and a scammer,” Seungmin huffs, and again, Changbin laughs.

“Oh, right, I am—” He grins, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Let me add you on Facebook,” Changbin suggests. “So you can see I’m telling the truth—what's your last name?”

For a moment, Seungmin panics internally, and then he remembers that he doesn't actually have a personal Facebook account. It’s pointless, considering how posting his likeness anywhere online is illegal for at least a few weeks more – even for him. The only social media he has is his Instagram page where he posts photography of scenery that’s mostly taken through car and plane windows.

“I don't have one,” he says.

“You don't have to lie if you don't want me to add you,” Changbin frowns. “Who doesn't have one in this day and age?”

“Me,” Seungmin answers immediately. “I don't have one—why would I lie about this?”

Changbin hums, tilts his head to the left and gives him a pointed look. “Because, in your words, I’m a thief and a scammer?”

Seungmin snorts. “Right—so even if I was lying, I wouldn't have any reason to admit to it!”

“Fine,” Changbin clicks his tongue. “I’ll find you on my own—how many Seungmins can there be?”

“A lot,” Seungmin answers, laughing despite himself. “Didn't we establish this the first time we met?”

“Huh.” Changbin grins. “But hey, I made you laugh just now, didn't I?”

  
  
  
  


**one mouse two mice one cat** **(3)** **  
** **xxxx.12.13, 12:05 NN**

**spearbi:** hv u guys managed to contact innie?

**2minho2:** nope

**1jisung1:** he still hasn't replied to u?

**spearbi:** no   
**spearbi:** the last msg he read was me telling him im omw   
**spearbi:** so he knows as much

**2minho2:** his phone isnt even ringing 4 me

**1jisung1:** i dont understand why we're going thru all the trouble for this guy   
**1jisung1:** we shoulda just ditched him   
**1jisung1:** fed him some bs lip service abt getting him his things back   
**1jisung1:** he seems like he'd have believed some fake logic

**spearbi:** wouldn't be so sure abt that

**2minho2:** sung r u blind

**1jisung1:** excuse u i have 20/20 vision

**2minho2:** bin has a crush   
**2minho2:** only reason why he's going out of his way for this prissy dude

**1jisung1:** FOR REAL??   
**1jisung1:** BINNIE HYUNG??

**spearbi:** no not for real    
**spearbi:** clearly i was just long overdue my token good deed 4 the year

**2minho2:** ure not fooling anyone

**spearbi:** except maybe jisung

**1jisung1:** HEY!!

**spearbi:** ok maybe he's a lil cute   
**spearbi:** he kinda fell asleep on my shoulder just now

**2minho2:** gross   
**2minho2:** this is too soft

**spearbi:** u say that like i dont deal w the two of u being disgusting 365 24/7

  
  
  
  


“Hey—wake up.” 

Seungmin stirs slowly, at first unable to recognize the voice waking him up. The only thing on his mind is the way his neck feels a little stiff, like it had been angled funnily for an extended period of time.

“Where am I?” He mumbles, stretching his neck a bit before rubbing his eyes open. 

Changbin's face is the first thing he sees, and he's reminded of all his bad choices that week. But also: Changbin's face is far too close and it makes him flinch and lean away immediately. 

“We're here,” Changbin points out, chortling as he gets up his seat. “Come on,” he adds, offering Seungmin a hand, presumably to help him up, but he ignores the offered help and gets up on his feet on his own.

“Thank God,” he mutters, simply following Changbin as he gets off the train. “Your friend with the camera—is he here to meet us?”

Changbin snorts. “Do you live life expecting everything to be that convenient?”

_ Yes, _ Seungmin thinks, but he knows that admitting that out loud will make him sound spoiled, so he only frowns in response.

“I’m kidding,” Changbin tells him, with a reassuring click of his tongue. “Loosen up,” he adds gently, straightening up to his full height as he very carefully slings one arm around Seungmin's shoulders. 

Seungmin's first instinct is to shove Changbin off because the gesture feels a little too familiar, but a couple of seconds pass, and it surprises him when he easily allows himself to relax. He tells himself that it's because the station is crowded, and it's easier not to lose each other like this.

“Okay, so—” Changbin inhales deeply; his tone is cautious, like he's aware that he's about to share information that might upset Seungmin. “I haven't exactly been able to get a hold of him yet.”

Seungmin decides that Changbin is good at reading people, because he isn't wrong.

“You were on your phone for half of the entire trip,” Seungmin berates him. “Who were you talking to?! Besides—shouldn't you have gotten in touch with him  _ before  _ we got on the train?”

Changbin at least has enough gall to appear sheepish; he retracts his arm and Seungmin doesn't know why he feels even more upset at that.

“Hey, I tried, I swear!” Changbin raises his palms in modest apology. “I’m pretty sure he at least read the message about  _ not _ selling the camera though, so don't worry!”

Seungmin sighs, but he silently notes that Changbin was gracious enough not to throw it in his face that Seungmin was actually the one who demanded they make the trip to Busan that exact same morning, instead of just waiting for their friend to get back to Seoul with the camera. “What are we supposed to do now, then?”

“Have lunch, I guess?” It’s Changbin’s turn to shrug. “I’m feeling famished.”

“Can’t—” Seungmin hesitates, “Can’t we wait for your friend somewhere? Don’t you know how to find them?”

“That requires some effort, and effort takes energy,” Changbin says, nudging him. “And to gain energy, I need nourishment. Ergo, lunch. Come on—aren’t you hungry?”

Seungmin is about to protest some more, but his stomach betrays him as it loudly rumbles, and after that he’s only left blushing with embarrassment while Changbin laughs at him.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin has been to Busan dozens of times before – he’s been to all corners of the country at least once, really – mostly to accompany his parents on official Royal trips when he was younger. As constitutional monarchs, that was what his family was made to do – go around the country, attending numerous events per day, in the hopes of boosting the morale of anyone lucky enough to catch a glimpse of them. Except, when he was a boy, he used to spend those trips with his older brother and their shared tutor, holed up in hotel rooms and not really being of any use to anyone. 

When they were children, they were so easily hauled around the country, almost like accessories for their parents. Their pictures were allowed to be taken during certain events, but they were never allowed to be shared, so most reporters paid them no heed, which in turn only served to make Seungmin feel alienated on such trips.

Once, though, they were allowed to spend a bit of time at the beach – albeit a private one that was reserved just for them. That has always been the memory Seungmin chooses to associate with the port city, especially since that was the year right before his older brother had left the family, and denounced his claim to the throne.

“...to eat?” He misses what Changbin is saying, only snapping out of his reverie when the shorter male waves a hand in front of his face.

“Huh?”

“I said—what do you want to eat?”

He only ever eats what he’s served, and whenever they would visit various regions of the country, they were only ever served the best; he doesn’t know how to answer Changbin’s question.

“Food?”

Changbin blinks at him, before bursting into laughter. “I’m not going to feed you anything inedible, geez!” He sniffs and pats Seungmin’s arm. “You aren’t allergic to anything, at least?”

Seungmin shakes his head, and Changbin breaks out into a big grin. “Good.”

The next thing he knows, he’s being dragged to a nearby bus station, and the two of them are heading somewhere that takes them one bus transfer to get to. Needless to say, by the time they get there, Seungmin’s hunger has reached the point of starvation.

“I don’t usually crave seafood,” Changbin tells him as he leads him down the street from the bus stop where they get dropped off; they head to an unassuming looking building, and as soon as they pass through the doors, Seungmin is immediately distracted by the sea salt smell of freshly grilled seafood. 

He nods at Changbin absentmindedly, looking around at the other patrons of the eatery; there aren’t that many other customers, but then again it’s almost two in the afternoon, and way past lunch time. 

And then Changbin keeps walking, out through a back door, and he realises there is more to the place, as an expansive tent is set up, allowing for more customers. He also realises that the place overlooks a nearby harbor, and that the smell of the ocean is even stronger outside. 

“It should be cold, but you don’t really feel it out here, especially with all the natural heat coming from people grilling their food,” Changbin shares, chuckling as he seats himself at a table. “I’ll order for both of us?” He confirms, and Seungmin just nods.

As Changin briefly disappears back to the inside part of the building, he inhales deeply and reviews his day so far – when he woke up early that morning, he wouldn’t have expected to find himself over 300 kilometers away from home by the afternoon. He’s tempted to reach for his phone and check his messages – Chan is probably a nervous wreck by now. The last thing he sent his valet was a quick text, telling him not to worry, and that he’ll be back by evening. He knows Chan well enough to trust that he’ll cover for Seungmin until then, at least, so he stills his hand.

Changbin soon emerges again anyway, flashing him a friendly grin right before he sits himself across Seungmin once more. It’s strange, considering everything, but somehow, over the course of the last five hours, Seungmin has grown increasingly comfortable around him.

It’s troubling, because logically he knows that Changbin makes a living out of charming people, a distraction so that he and his friends can scam and steal from them. Despite this, he feels what he feels, and he can only hope that it’s not his instincts malfunctioning again – and that the day won’t end with his head on a metaphorical spike. 

A kindly old lady serves them with a variety of fresh seafood soon enough, and helps set up the tabletop stove for them. Seungmin can only blink and watch cluelessly, while Changbin grins at the lady, and flashes her a thumbs up – a sign that they can handle their own cooking. 

Seungmin has never, in his entire life, cooked anything. Once, the palace cook had tried teaching him how to scramble eggs – but that was it. So, in theory, he can make an omelet, but that’s a skill that he’s never really had to test, so he hopes that Changbin knows what he’s doing when he sends the old lady away instead of imploring her help. 

As the stove heats up, Changbin takes his jacket off, and Seungmin inadvertently finds himself staring. Even more so as he starts placing shellfish and mushrooms and kimchi on the grill, and his biceps flex naturally, the fit of his sleeves accentuating his muscles in a very distracting manner.

He forces himself to focus on the food cooking on the grill, and soon enough he's genuinely amused and fascinated by the way the mussels sizzle and twist in their shells.

“Minho-hyung usually does the grilling when we eat out like this,” Changbin shares with a chuckle. “And—okay, he usually cooks for us when we eat at home too, but I think I’ve picked up enough pointers to do this just as well.”

Seungmin nods because as far as he can tell Changbin is doing just fine, although he supposes if he ends up with a stomach ache later he'll know who to blame. It isn't as if he can do anything else to help though, so he sits there, struggling to be quiet.

“Here, you can have the mushroom juice first,” Changbin pipes up, daintily picking up a grilled mushroom cap with tongs, holding it close to Seungmin's mouth.

“Juice?” Seungmin stares at him with confusion.

“Uh—” Changbin laughs. “The mushroom water. You've had it before, surely?”

Seungmin shakes his head, and Changbin stares at him with widened eyes. “You Korean, or nah?” He teasingly comments. “Have it, then! Here—”

Seungmin blinks, but he carefully picks the mushroom off the tongs, drinking the water that filled its cap to the brim – it's warm, and tasty, and kind of like mushroom soup but watery.

“Good, right?” Changbin prods; Seungmin agrees but he simply shrugs, before tossing the rest of the mushroom into his mouth.

Changbin continues to make small talk, sharing anecdotes mostly about Minho and Jisung, which even Seungmin has to admit are mostly funny, if not oftentimes obnoxious. At one point, Changbin unthinkingly hands him the tongs so he can have a few bites himself, and even though Seungmin initially freezes, a miracle happens and he doesn't burn any of their food.

This, remarkably, makes him incredibly happy for reasons he doesn't know how to articulate, and it relaxes him considerably, that by the end of the meal, he's actually allowed himself to laugh at most of Changbin's silly jokes and tales.

“Good meal?” Changbin confirms, as he takes his wallet out. “I’m paying, don't worry.”

Seungmin half laughs, half scoffs. “Considering you stole from me, I’d have thought that was a given.”

Changbin clicks his tongue. “I was thinking it was a treat given in exchange for the pretty sight of your smile, but—that's a pretty valid point right there, as well.”

  
  
  
  


**one mouse two mice one cat** **(3)** **  
** **xxxx.12.13, 03:28 PM**

**2minho2:** talked to innie’s hyung   
**2minho2:** he isn’t home   
**2minho2:** bin u reading this? lol

**spearbi:** w8 wat

**2minho2:** he got a new phone yesterday   
**2minho2:** and he didn’t change his number but u know how he is

**1jisung1:** how is someone so baby   
**1jisung1:** so bad with technology   
**1jisung1:** we will never know   
**1jisung1:** 😂😂😂

**2minho2:** lol so anyway   
**2minho2:** apparently he went to geoje island this morning   
**2minho2:** he’s staying at his grandma’s there

**spearbi:** WAT

**1jisung1:** lol his buyer’s his grandma's neighbor apparently

**2minho2:** ive got the address   
**2minho2:** if u want it?   
**2minho2:** u might as well take prissy boy there   
**2minho2:** kek

**1jisung1:** i hope he’s worth the trouble   
**1jisung1:** and that u get laid!!

**spearbi:** 🖕

  
  
  
  


“I did not sign up for a trip to Geoje Island.” The new development has Seungmin reeling, and once again defaulting to feeling suspicious about Changbin. “Why the f—” He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down before continuing, “Why in the world would I agree to go with you to Geoje Island?”

“It would… be fun?” Changbin offers cheekily, but Seungmin only continues to glare at him, which makes him recoil and sigh. “I mean, this is your camera we’re trying to get back. We could… just not.”

Seungmin sets his jaw; he can’t believe he’s even considering this, but that camera means the world to him and—

“I’m not really getting anything out of this,” Changbin tells him. “If you want, you can—I don’t know. Leave my social security number with someone you trust.” He pauses, and laughs. “I can give you Jisung and Minho-hyung’s social security numbers, and you can hold them as ransom. What’s the worst that can happen, right?”

“The worst that can happen is that you’re a serial killer luring me to your den of horrors,” Seungmin snaps. 

Changbin laughs. “I scam people, but I’m not a murderer, I swear!” He lifts one hand and places it over his heart, as if that’s supposed to mean something to Seungmin – except, unfortunately, it  _ does _ do something to him, and he feels himself softening considerably. 

Besides, as much as he's loath to admit it, the day has been really good to him so far. Changbin is good company and… it's nice to be able to go somewhere and not have to hide in hotel rooms, or spend time waiting in cars until whatever audience is ready for his five minute appearance.

“And I’m really going to  _ finally _ get my camera back this time?” He presses, because he feels embarrassed about caving in so easily.

“Yes, I swear—if not, I will personally pay for a new one myself.”

“It’s not like that,” Seungmin snaps. “The camera is  _ priceless _ okay!”

“Luckily, we’re going to get it back for sure, then!” Changbin declares, and with yet another exasperated sigh, Seungmin just lets himself believe in the other man’s confidence.

  
  
  
  


Seungmin  _ finally _ opens his phone once they board the ferry, and sure enough, there’s a barrage of messages from Chan demanding to know where he is, and threatening to send a search party after him. Considering no SWAT team has swarmed them yet, Seungmin assumes that they’ve all been empty threats so far. He scrolls quickly through the unread messages before sending Chan a quick update, and then before he shuts his phone off again, he looks up information about the island they’re heading towards.

“You lied,” he tells Changbin, looking up with a frown. “We could have taken a bus that goes through the fixed-link.” He wants to be upset, so he tries to  _ sound _ it, but even as he attempts to chastise Changbin, it doesn't really come off that way. There's absolutely no bite in his bark, and he knows it's because he doesn't  _ feel _ any.

“It’s less than an hour difference,” Changbin downplays, even though according to what Seungmin just read, it totally is at least an extra hour longer by water. “Besides, like this,” he grins and leans against the railing, arms spread out, “It’s much nicer! And we get to watch the sun set, as opposed to if we're traveling in a bus, passing through an underground tunnel.”

Seungmin sighs, and he simply lets the cold almost-winter breeze whip past his cheeks. Changbin is right about the sunset, and Seungmin can't help but feel fulfilled as the sun slowly disappears into the horizon, deep orange mixing with various hues of dark blue and purple, creating a beautiful picture. He tightens his coat around him, and then he steals a glance at Changbin who has a soft, satisfied grin painting his features.

“Take a picture,” Changbin suddenly says without looking at him. “It'll last longer.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “I would, but you haven't returned my camera yet, remember?”

“It’s the 21st century, Seungmin-ssi,” Changbin retorts. “Feel free to use your phone.”

Seungmin groans and decides not to dignify the comment with an answer. He stares at the water, only to soon close his eyes instead so he can more easily chase away the seasickness brewing in his stomach.

“Hey,” Changbin gently shakes his arm, prompting him to open his eyes again as a response. “You okay? Wanna go inside for the rest of the ride? It’s getting cold out here anyway.”

He nods, and Changbin gently holds his elbow to lead him around.

“Oh, before I forget—” Changbin pauses, and before Seungmin knows it, the other male is holding up a piece of minty candy and pushing it past Seungmin's lips. “It helps with car sickness, which Jisung gets a lot of, so Minho-hyung and I always keep a supply of gum or candy on us. You looked like you were getting queasy, so…”

“Oh.” Seungmin flushes at the thoughtfulness, and he wonders if that kind of thing is easily faked. He hopes not, as he sucks on the candy, and he flashes a close-lipped, but grateful smile at the other. 

“You're really close with them, aren't you?” Seungmin asks after they find empty seats inside the ferry boat’s cabin.

“Who? Jisungie and Minho-hyung?” Changbin snorts.  _ “Unfortunately.” _

Seungmin lifts an eyebrow at that because he can tell that despite the comment, Changbin is extremely fond of the two – just the fact that they’ve been a part of every story that Changbin has told him so far is already quite telling.

“We grew up together,” Changbin explains. “Uh—yeah.” He ducks his head and lightly scratches his cheek, and for the first time that day, Seungmin finds that he actually looks vulnerable.

“You don’t have to explain,” Seungmin says.

“Nah.” Changbin shakes his head, and gives him a lopsided grin. “I’m not ashamed. It’s just weird to say this because different people have various reactions, and some of them get tiresome about this, but—we’re all orphans.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.” Changbin smiles softly. “We grew up together in an orphanage just outside Seoul—so we’ve known each other forever. I’d say we’re like brothers, but—” He laughs. “That would make the two of them seem kind of incestuous. We’re definitely each other’s family, though.”

“I have a brother.” Seungmin suddenly feels compelled to share this now that Changbin has genuinely opened up to him. “I don’t really see much of him anymore because, well, he left years ago—but he remains very important to me.”

“Ah. So you kinda get it right? How important those two fools are to me?” Changbin asks, and he’s looking at Seungmin with a mixture of relief and relatability that Seungmin would be hard pressed to say no. 

“I guess,” Seungmin answers, nodding slowly. “The camera I’m trying to get back—it’s actually a gift from my hyung.”

Wonpil had left, denouncing his claim to the throne in the process, some six years ago, right before he was set to be proclaimed as the official heir. Seungmin has never understood this decision – the blatant disregard of duty and responsibility by someone he’d looked up to for all of his life.

It was three years ago, right around Seungmin’s birthday, when his brother had visited for the first (and so far, last) time since he’d left. He looked happy and healthy, and he had a ton of stories to tell, all about his travels abroad. His brother had always been passionate about music, and when they were young, Wonpil had frequently expressed a desire to be able to see the world on his own terms – apparently, a year into his self-imposed exile, he’d met and joined a band, and that had been a life changing moment for him, as his two passions mixed together, and he stayed with them since. According to him, they even had a small but loyal following in Europe, which Wonpil claimed he didn’t understand, but he was happy about that anyway. (These days he always assumes that’s where his brother is whenever he receives emails or postcards from him.)

It was also during that visit that Wonpil gave Seungmin the camera – now his most prized possession – and he told Seungmin to make sure to use it to keep a record of his most precious memories so he can always share them with his brother.

That visit remains a sweet and vivid memory but— truthfully, Seungmin has been wondering ever since then if something has been missing from  _ his  _ life. Wonpil had talked big about following his heart and keeping his dreams fresh, and it was fascinating for Seungmin to hear it all, except… as much as he wanted to, he could never fully relate to what his brother kept telling him. His life was never perfect, but for the most part Seungmin  _ liked  _ being who he was, and he enjoyed knowing who he was meant to be.

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Changbin nods with understanding, and he reaches over to squeeze Seungmin’s shoulder, and he does it in a way that doesn’t feel patronizing in any way. “I’ve been saying this from the start, but I really mean it—we’ll get it back, I’ll make sure of it, so don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” Seungmin tells him, truly grateful; and then his mouth curves and he flashes Changbin a playful mischievous grin. “And we’ll get  _ you _ back safely to Minho-ssi and Jisung-ssi,” he coos jokingly; the comment isn’t even that funny, and he knows it, but the look of pleasure and pure surprise on Changbin’s face at his sudden playfulness is quite satisfying – and the laugh that Seungmin breaks out into at that moment is the freest one he’s let out all day so far.

  
  
  
  


Right before they get off the ferry, Changbin  _ finally _ manages to get a hold of the friend that’s supposedly selling the camera for them. ‘Jeonginnie,’ is what Seungmin hears Changbin call the guy over the phone, and when Seungmin inquires after, Changbin tells him that Jeongin was at the orphanage with them for roughly a year when they were younger, and because he’d been unjustly separated from his older brother at the time, Changbin, along with Minho and Jisung, of course, had taken pity on him and taken him under their wing. But then his luck had turned and some relatives in Busan had surfaced, claimed him and reunited him with his brother.

“They got their happy ending, but we kept in touch,” is how Changbin puts it. “Sometimes when we have goods we need to move, he helps us sell them because he’s got a lot of generous contacts in Busan and Daegu.”

That last half of the story gets Seungmin thinking, so while they wait for this Jeonginnie fellow to pick them up, he boldly asks Changbin the thing that he’s been wondering about for the better half of the day.

“Why—? I mean… why do you—” He tries to pick his words carefully, but he ends up being as straightforward as he is in his thoughts. “Why do you make a living out of scamming and stealing from people?”

Changbin looks taken aback, clearly not expecting that Seungmin would question this – rather, he looks surprised that this would even be something that needs questioning. It takes him several seconds before he manages to answer.

“I… don’t know. It’s what we’re good at, I guess?” He shrugs.

Seungmin obviously doesn't know Changbin very well, moreso Minho and Jisung, but if you ask him, charm is a very useful skill, and it's something that he knows should be able to take a person further in life compared to petty thievery. “I just feel like you can do better,” Seungmin comments without much tact; Changbin winces and stares at him.

“Let me ask you then—what do  _ you _ do?” Changbin’s tone is eerily calm, and it’s hard to read his expression; but it’s obvious that he’s looking a lot more subdued than he has been all day, so maybe that in itself should be hint enough that he’s affronted by Seungmin’s words.

His question also gives Seungmin pause because it’s not as if he can just answer with, ‘Well you see I’m a Prince.’

“I’m a student,” is what he says instead, because technically that’s what he is. He might have a handful of overqualified personal tutors guiding him instead of overworked and overpaid teachers, but he’s at a level that’s technically the equivalent of a high school student that’s about to graduate.

“Right—you must be thinking of your future, right?” A small smirk graces Changbin’s lips. “You must’ve taken the  _ suneung _ last month, huh?” 

Seungmin, of course, did not – he didn’t have to, because his spot at SNU had been procured and arranged long ago. He’d like to think that he deserves that spot anyway, because he works hard at his studies, and he gets nothing but perfect marks on his mock exams. He shrugs in response to Changbin’s inquiry.

“And I bet you’re aiming to get into one of those prestigious, expensive universities, huh?” Changbin clicks his tongue. “SNU—? Yonsei?” He laughs, but there’s a bitter sound to it. “You can afford to, right? You can afford to enroll in cram school, and spend most of your day studying—” His words hit a little too close to home, and Seungmin can only remain mute even as Changbin shakes his head. “That’s cool if you can. You’ve obviously lived a privileged life—”

“You don’t know that!” Seungmin snaps.

“I don’t?” Changbin chuckles. “We know how to spot good targets—that’s part of what we do, Seungmin-ssi. Even right now, it’s obvious from what you’re wearing that you come from an affluent family.”

Seungmin automatically looks down at his own outfit; he’s wearing a deep navy polo coat, specially tailored for him, over a light gray knit shirt. His jeans are comfortable despite looking neatly pressed, while the knit scarf wrapped around his neck is soft and warm despite looking elegant. In contrast, every single item of clothing that Changbin is wearing looks well worn, from his faded bomber jacket, to his ripped jeans that look frayed from overuse, and not because it’s some kind of fashion trend.

“So why did you even agree to help me get back my camera if you thought I was such a spoiled brat?”

Changbin blinks, and then he actually bursts into  _ laughter. _ “I didn’t say that! But you looked like someone who obviously has not spent a day wanting for anything.”

“You don’t know my life.”

“Well—I’m sorry if I’m wrong.”

It isn’t that Changbin is wrong; Seungmin has lived a pretty privileged life; he’s never been left wanting for any of life’s basic necessities, and if he wanted something –  _ anything, _ the latest fashion, the latest gadgets, the best food – all he had to do was ask. “A person doesn’t only just need material things in life, Changbin-ssi.”

“What is it, then?” Changbin’s stare pierces through him. “Because if we’re going to start talking about parental issues, I hate to break it to you—everyone has those. We don’t even have parents, and we have them.” He snorts and shakes his head. “Sorry—if you do have mommy or daddy issues, I don’t mean to invalidate you. All I’m saying is that you’ve already been given the means to live your life, and it shows even in just how you dress or present yourself—we have to create our own means, so we do what we have to do.” 

The thing is that it’s not even that; yes, his parents have never been the most affectionate, but Seungmin has never felt unloved. He understood that they were busy, but he has enough memories of his mother telling him that she loves him – enough memories of his father tucking him into bed despite being tired after a full day’s worth of engagements. He doesn’t resent them in any way at all.

“I just think you can do much better than a life of petty crime,” he huffs, not wanting to explain himself anymore, but also refusing to back down. “You shouldn’t have to step on other people to get by.”

“Can I?” Changbin scoffs, and he leans back. “Maybe in the future. It’s not as if we don’t have a handful of part-time jobs under our belts, Seungmin-ssi. Minho-hyung works for a moving company that barely pays him minimum wage. I spend seven nights a week clerking at a convenience store. Jisungie moonlights as a delivery boy while trying to graduate high school. We do what we can—and it’s not like we steal from just anyone. We only take from those who can obviously afford to spare a few thousand won here and there.” 

“Surely… it isn’t that hard to earn enough to get by,” Seungmin whispers, in a voice so soft that it’s barely audible. He’s starting to get that he has no way of really understanding what Changbin’s life is like, much like Changbin won’t understand his – but at the end of the day, he’s still the one with a lot more privilege. “I’m sorry,” he ends up saying before Changbin can respond again, but then he’s surprised when the other laughs.

“Why are you apologising? It’s not your fault my parents died when I was young, leaving me to fend for myself,” he comments, joking but with an obvious hint of bittersweetness. “And it’s not like you can do anything about the state of the economy, so don’t sweat it,” Changbin claps his shoulder and grins at him encouragingly; Seungmin can only choke out laughter because the truth is, one day, despite the very limited executive powers the King holds in accordance to the constitution, he will still have enough influence over the state of the country. “You asked why I do what I do, so I answered. It’s not as if we’re going to be doing petty crime forever—we have dreams too, you know? But for now, this is life.” 

“I guess so.” Seungmin thinks this is all he can say; he doesn’t completely understand but he wants to try – or at least be respectful. “Dreams, huh?”

Changbin laughs some more, but once again he shyly ducks his head. “It’s silly, but doesn’t everyone?”

“What’s yours, then, Changbin-ssi?”

Changbin pauses, looking even more embarrassed now. “I just want a house of my own in the countryside—” He laughs. “Hyung and Jisung will have one right next door—”

“You have a really weird co-dependent relationship with those two,” Seungmin interjects, but his tone is mostly soft, partly teasing. Truthfully, he feels a little envious, because even though those two didn’t make a very good impression on him, the way Changbin has been talking about them all day has made him somewhat curious about them. He can only hope that he has someone in his life who would talk about him just as fondly.

“It’s a disease,” Changbin answers jokingly. “But that’s it, really. Sometimes—” He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Sometimes, I think I want to be a teacher—or just work with kids in general. We all agreed that if we ever reach a point in our lives when we feel stable enough, that we’ll try to give back to the system that raised us, so that’s how I want to do my share. Right now I only have a high school diploma, though, so that dream’s pretty far out of my grasp at the moment. A lot of the time when we have money to spare, we give it to the orphanage where we came from—so it makes it harder to save up, but we try to put away what we can for ourselves, when we can.” He glances at Seungmin. “Sorry—I talked too much just then.” 

“No—” Seungmin shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologise. Thank you for sharing all that.” And then he smiles at Changbin, who looks relieved when he smiles right back.

Ever since Wonpil’s abdication, Seungmin has always wondered if there was something truly missing in him. Sure, he always craved a bit of control and freedom, but it was never as much as what his older brother wanted when he was Seungmin’s age. 

Now he’s thinking, that if his day with Changbin has taught him anything, it’s that while there’s a whole side of his home country that is much better experienced without all the pomp and circumstance that comes with traveling officially as royalty, at the end of the day, all he still wants to do is go home and live his life—just with a little more wisdom under his belt.

Because that’s  _ his _ dream, he realises now. He wants wisdom and understanding that comes from genuine experience – and it’s all because he wants to be a good king and a formidable leader when his turn finally comes.

  
  
  
  


**one mouse two mice one cat** **(3)** **  
** **xxxx.12.13, 06:08 PM**

**spearbi:** finally met up with innie   
**spearbi:** he says hi btw   
**spearbi:** but im p sure we arent heading back to seoul tonight

**1jisung1:** so r u getting laid

**spearbi:** hyung   
**spearbi:** restrain him   
**spearbi:** so i dont kill him when i get back

**2minho2:** lol   
**2minho2:** have fun   
**2minho2:** hope u at least get a kiss!

**1jisung1:** 🙏😉

**spearbi:** 🤦♂️

**2minho2:** love u 2 😍

  
  
  
  


Jeongin turns out to be a boy who is even younger than Seungmin; it baffles him that this is who they get to sell stolen items for them in this part of the country, and more than that it baffles him that this boy – who looks like a naive and innocent baby – actually helps move stolen goods.

“Do I have something on my face?” are the first words that Jeongin directs at Seungmin; he has a big smile on his face, but there’s a sharp edge to his tone akin to a clear warning that he isn’t to be messed around with. Right from the get go, Seungmin doesn’t doubt that he’s someone who has been through a lot despite his young age and his deceiving dimples.

“Nothing,” Seungmin answers; he wants to avert his gaze, but truthfully he can’t help but stare, so he does his best to put on the toughest exterior he can muster.

It clearly doesn’t work because Changbin suddenly lets out a laugh, and Jeongin soon follows.

“What’s funny?” Seungmin huffs.

“You,” Changbin answers simply. “You scrunched your nose and furrowed your brow—it was cute.” 

Seungmin feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment, but Jeongin snorts loudly, which makes Seungmin huff with embarrassment, afterwards immediately putting himself together.

“Where’s my camera?” His gaze is sharper, his voice steadier.

“Right—” Jeongin chuckles as his expression turns sheepish. “My friend, uh—he sort of  _ borrowed _ it.”

“What?!”

“Well… he was supposed to buy it—Hyunjin-hyung lives down the street from my grandmother, you see. His family is actually pretty well off—they own a small private hospital here, but hyung hates asking them for things, and because he recently got into photography, he’s been saving up by himself for a good second-hand camera. So when the hyungs came across one—”

“When your hyungs stole one from me, you mean,” Seungmin hisses in interruption.

“You really didn’t have to give such a detailed background,” Changbin interjects in the exact same moment, only to wince at Seungmin’s declaration.

Jeongin just shrugs, clearly unbothered by Changbin’s light castigation, or Seungmin’s mention of the camera’s actual origins.

“Anyway, I thought of him,” Jeongin simply continues, “and when I let him know, he immediately snatched it up—but then Binnie-hyung said that the sale was off, except I’d already let him have it. He agreed to exchange it back, though! But he also said that he needed it for a project at school, so he’ll drop it off tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Seungmin groans, his eyes bugging out as he turns to look at Changbin, almost as if he expects him to do something about this new development – or more aptly, new  _ setback;  _ unfortunately for him, all the latter can do is give him an apologetic look.

“At least we’re guaranteed to get it back?”

Seungmin sighs and turns to face Jeongin once more. “Tomorrow?”

“Hyunjin-hyung promised to drop by first thing tomorrow morning,” Jeongin reiterates, “and he always keeps his promises.”

At this point Seungmin is pretty sure that he can’t count on anyone’s words at all, but he doesn’t really feel like he has any choice on the matter. He’s traveled this far, and wasted this much time and energy – he might as well see this through to the end.

“Fine,” he caves. “But if I don’t get my camera by tomorrow morning I’m suing all of you.”

Jeongin brightens up, his dimples becoming more visible – it’s as if Seungmin didn’t technically just threaten them, and he thinks that this is probably why Jeongin is likely more dangerous than Changbin and his two childhood-friends-slash-cohorts.

“To make up for the delay, you’re free to sleep over at my grandma’s tonight! We have extra room,” he says. “And she’s a great cook, so we’ll have a filling dinner!”

“You’re not an axe murderer are you?” Seungmin squints at Jeongin.

“Huh?” The younger boy blinks, and shifts his gaze from Seungmin to Changbin, confused.

“Don’t worry—” Changbin laughs. “He accused me of that, too.”

  
  
  
  


Jeongin is right about his grandmother being a great cook, or at least being great with food. He doesn’t usually like raw fish – raw  _ anything, _ actually, because as far as he’s concerned food should be  _ cooked _ before being consumed, or that was how he felt before they were served by Jeongin’s grandmother with a platter of fresh raw fish. He couldn’t even identify what type of fish they were – there were at least three, Seungmin could at least tell as much. Whatever kind they were, they were prepared deliciously and tasted heavenly; they were light on the palate, easy to chew and smooth to go down.

Seungmin eats a lot – and that’s saying something, considering not only his natural aversion to raw fish, but also the fact that just before they’d been served dinner, he still felt pretty full from the seafood feast he and Changbin had gorged on for lunch.

Later, after they profusely thank Jeongin’s grandmother for the meal, and they help the younger boy clear up in the kitchen, Seungmin and Changbin are shown the guest bedroom. Jeongin leaves them a comforter and a pillow each, and after showing them where the futons are rolled up and stored away, he tells them that he’ll see them in the morning.

“Do you know—?” Changbin speaks up while he’s in the middle of unrolling futons – one for each of them, and Seungmin kind of wants to help, but he ends up just observing from the side.

“Do I know what?” Seungmin asks, idly fluffing one of the pillows just so he doesn’t feel too useless.

“Eating too much raw fish makes you flatulent,” Changbin shares, calm and matter-of-fact as if he’s making a simple comment on the state of the weather or something as equally mundane.

Seungmin doesn’t really see it like that, however. “Gross!” He comments, face contorting into a disgusted expression as he recalls how much he had for dinner. “For real?!”

Changbin looks up as he spreads a comforter over one of the futons, and he meets Seungmin’s gaze; for a couple of seconds, he looks absolutely serious – and then the left corner of his mouth twitches, and then he’s laughing loudly much to Seungmin’s utter confusion.

“I honestly have no idea,” He admits. “I think it makes you bloat? Jisung used to say that about all his favorite food though—but mostly that was him trying to make us eat less so he can have a bigger share.”

“He sounds like a tool,” Seungmin comments, sticking his nose up in the air; he’s embarrassed mostly because he had been extra humiliated and panicked at the thought of repeatedly passing gas throughout the night with Changbin in the room.

The other male smiles and clicks his tongue. “Don’t worry,” he tells Seungmin as he plops down on his futon. “If you fart tonight, I’ll pretend not to hear or smell it.”

Seungmin glares at him, hiding instead of answering; he marches over to where the light switch is, and, “Good night,” he huffs, right before he turns the lights off.

He’s just slid under the covers, when he hears the soft rustling of sheets.

“Seungmin?” He hears Changbin call out to him, his voice low and raspy.

“If you're about to make more fart comments, I’m already asleep,” Seungmin answers, turning on his side to face away from Changbin, who chuckles quietly in response.

“It's not that,” he answers; there's a significant pause before, “Would you hate it if I dragged my futon over to yours?”

Seungmin freezes at that; the idea of sleeping right next to Changbin instead of on opposite sides of the room makes his heartbeat double, while an anxious warmth spreads throughout him. “Uh, I guess not,” he mumbles.

He hears some shuffling this time, and when he feels the floor subtly shift next to him, he assumes that's Changbin settling back under his own comforter.

“Seungmin?” Changbin calls again, and this time here sounds so much closer, that Seungmin is half-tempted to roll over and face him.

He doesn't, because the idea makes his heart start pounding again. “What is it?” He asks.

“You ever kiss anyone before?”

“What?!” Seungmin almost chokes on his own spit, because that is absolutely the last thing he would have thought Changbin would ask him. Where did that question even come from?

“Please don’t be offended,” Changbin continues. “We’ve spent all day together, and I realised—you don’t really seem to have experienced much.”

“That’s insulting,” Seungmin softly growls, resenting the observation even though Changbin is mostly spot on. Mostly, being the keyword, because Seungmin, at 19, has at least had his first kiss. He was 17 when it happened, and he was on a trip overseas – to Sydney, Australia – with his parents; they were at some kind of state gala, while Seungmin, as usual, was stuck in his hotel room. This time he wasn’t by himself, however, because his childhood friend, the son of Korea’s ambassador to Australia, Felix, was with him.

He doesn’t remember how they managed to sneak a bottle of red wine into the room – Chan, new to his job at the time, probably let them get away with it. They had finished the entirety of its contents in a little over an hour, and both of them were beyond tipsy, with faces flushed and matching silly grins. Seungmin is about ninety percent that he was the one who made the first move; he always had a little crush on Felix anyway, but they never saw each other enough – just once, maybe twice a year if they’re lucky – so he took that chance, and ran away with the excuse of alcohol.

He’s always treasured that memory, finding it lucky that he isn’t the type of drunk that forgets things. It’s especially dear to him because it’s one of the few times that he’d been able to grasp a little control over his life, which makes him want to clarify things properly for Changbin.

“I’m sorry—” Changbin is still apologising, but Seungmin cuts him off.

“I’ve had my first kiss.”

“And I don’t doubt it if you say it,” Changbin returns.

“Good,” Seungmin huffs. “It was with a childhood friend.”

Changbin laughs. “Mine was, too—even though I’d rather forget it.”

Seungmin pulls his blanket up to his chin, sighing. “It was with one of those two, wasn’t it? Minho-ssi, or Jisung-ssi?”

He can hear Changbin make fake gagging noises, which almost makes him laugh. 

“Jisung,” Changbin admits. “Only because he heard about Minho-hyung kissing this older girl, and he wanted to get back at him. I felt used!!”

Seungmin snorts. “And you let yourself be used. Serves you right.”

“Hey!” Changbin whines. “He attacked me with his lips! It was not of my own volition!”

Seungmin lets himself laugh this time. “And yet you’re telling me this story now like you’re proud of it.”

“It made you laugh, didn’t it?” He sounds quite pleased with himself, which makes Seungmin bite his cheek in an attempt to reign in his giggles, but it’s too late, as more laughter bubbles from his throat.

“Go to sleep, Changbin-ssi,” Seungmin mutters, glad that Changbin won’t be able to see how red his cheeks probably are.

“Seungmin—?”

“You’re wearing my name out, you know,” Seungmin jokes.

“Hmm,” Changbin clicks his tongue; and then Seungmin feels his hand gently land on his arm. “The real reason I asked is because I was thinking—I really want to kiss you.”

“W-what?!” Yet again, Seungmin almost chokes on his own words; he turns around to face Changbin, the incredulous look on his face highlighted by the way the moonlight streaming through the window hits his features. “What—?” He isn’t sure if he even heard the other correctly. 

“I said—” Changbin’s breath hitches, and Seungmin realises that he’s  _ nervous, _ which makes it apparent that he’s also  _ serious. _ “I really want to kiss you.”

“A-ah.” He’s speechless, because he doesn’t know how to respond, and it doesn’t help that they’re now facing each other. “I—uh. I thought I heard differently,” he lies. 

“Oh. Well. Did you hear correctly now?” Changbin inhales deeply. “I said. I want. To Kiss. You.”

Seungmin feels his blush deepening. “Okay,” he mumbles.

“Okay? As in—yeah, I can?”

He nods wordlessly.

“Seungmin—? Did you nod?”

“Yeah,” he whispers, surprised by the level of his own anticipation; once again his heart is pounding hard, and thundering against his rib cage.

And then Changbin’s lips are on his, surprisingly soft, albeit aggressive. Seungmin’s breath immediately hitches, and when his mouth parts, Changbin is quick to perfectly angle his own against it; he’s clearly more experienced with this than Seungmin is, so he lets the former lead. 

His eyes flutter close, and he allows himself to just respond according to feeling. When Changbin’s arm, strong and steady, snakes around his waist, hand settling against the small of his back, Seungmin allows himself to lean forward, growing bolder as he grips the front of the other male’s shirt. Changbin’s smirks into the kiss, and then his tongue is sliding along Seungmin’s bottom lip, seeking entrance, which he immediately allows. 

The only other time he kissed someone, it was all about soft and swift feathery kisses, mostly innocent as he and his old crush drunkenly tried to figure out how kissing was supposed to work. This, now, is a completely different experience – it starts out the same, light and innocent, but the intensity is quick and steady with it’s escalation, and it doesn’t take long before Seungmin has to pull away, breathless and gasping for air.

“Sorry, was that okay—?” Changbin asks, peering at him closely, his hold around him loosening just a bit in a way that makes Seungmin whine.

“Yeah,” he answers, nodding, fingers sliding up Changbin’s arm. He smiles, and then it’s his turn to lean forward, pressing his forehead against Changbin’s. “Just had to breathe,” he explains, right before he moves to close the distance and he kisses Changbin again.

  
  
  
  


**one mouse two mice one cat** **(3)** **  
** **xxxx.12.14, 08:02 AM**

**spearbi:** geez, innie’s friend came by   
**spearbi:** at the fucking crack of dawn

**2minho2:** it’s 8 in the morning   
**2minho2:** and ure actually up

**spearbi:** like i said    
**spearbi:** innie’s friend came by at like   
**spearbi:** 6 fucking am

**2minho2:** ???

**spearbi:** he returned the camera

**2minho2:** so mission accomplished?   
**2minho2:** u on ur way back?

**spearbi:** nah   
**spearbi:** seungmin’s still asleep   
**spearbi:** hyung   
**spearbi:** he looks so peaceful asleep   
**spearbi:** kek

**2minho2:** thanks for letting me know?   
**2minho2:** i am clearly very interested in this important life information   
**2minho2:** lol

**spearbi:** ure welcome hyung   
**spearbi:** so anyway   
**spearbi:** i kinda kissed him last night

**1jisung1:** SO U GOT LAID?   
**1jisung1:** CONGRATS HYUNG

**spearbi:** how the fuck r u up before noon on a weekend   
**spearbi:** no one said anything about getting laid   
**spearbi:** stop pushing this narrative u lil shit

**1jisung1:** just wishing u the best hyung 🙏

**spearbi:** 🖕   
**spearbi:** but we might have made out for   
**spearbi:** an hour   
**spearbi:** maybe

**2minho2:** who knew bin had game

**spearbi:** oh piss off

**2minho2:** xx

**spearbi:** i think i kinda   
**spearbi:** like him for real tho

**2minho2:** u met him yesterday

**spearbi:** and i like him enough   
**spearbi:** to want to get to know him more

**1jisung1:** well if he was willing to kiss those nasty lips for an hr   
**1jisung1:** congrats   
**1jisung1:** he clearly likes u enough too lol

**spearbi:** u say that like these nasty lips   
**spearbi:** weren’t the first ones urs ever touched

**2minho2:** i don’t like this conversation anymore

**1jisung1:** dont listen to him babe   
**1jisung1:** put ur phone down and let me kiss u instead   
**1jisung1:** xx

**spearbi:** why do i keep the two of u around...

  
  
  
  


When Seungmin wakes up the next morning, the first sight that he sets his eyes on is Changbin himself, who is staring down at him as if he’s trying to figure something out. Surprisingly, it doesn’t make him feel creeped out as much as it makes him feel self conscious, which is why immediately hides under his pillow – he figures it’s too early in the morning to be blushing as hard as he undoubtedly is.

He hears Changbin chuckle, and then he feels him try to pull the pillow away.

“Seungminnie,” Changbin coos, rough yet gentle. The loss of formal speech isn’t lost on Seungmin, but he knows he can’t complain considering his lips still feel tingly at the memory of Changbin’s kisses.

He whines, still refusing to show his blushing face, and once again Changbin snickers in response.

“Come on,” Changbin continues to prod, “you have visitors,”

_ That _ certainly piques Seungmin’s interest. “My camera’s here?” He asks, finally poking his head out from under the pillow, red cheeks be damned.

“No—” Changbin answers, reaching over and patting down Seungmin's hair. He’s reminded of the way it tends to stick out and all over the place during mornings, and he flushes with embarrassment some more, moving away out of Changbin's reach so he can tame his bed head himself.

Changbin leans back on his haunches and watches Seungmin for a few seconds before he continues. “I mean yeah—your camera’s already here. Jeongin’s pretty friend brought it over really early today,” he explains. Seungmin initially flinches at Changbin’s description of ‘pretty,’ but then Changbin gestures at the corner of the room where Seungmin quickly spots his camera bag, neatly placed beside their other things, and he breaks out into a huge grin. He’s relieved because  _ finally _ , this trip has borne fruit.

“And here I was, thinking I’d never get it back,” he snarks, only to remember that Changbin had been trying to tell him something else early on into the conversation. “Wait—guests?”

Changbin shrugs. “Two men got here around ten minutes ago, and they were looking specifically for you—” He laughs. “It seemed pretty ominous at first, but they look pretty decent. Well-dressed and proper—so I figured you sent for your family to pick you up or something?” His eyes soften as they study Seungmin’s features. “I would have gotten you home back safe, you know,” he says softly, and there’s a lilt in his voice, a tiny hint of hurt or something similar.

That confuses him, but more than that, Changbin’s entire statement baffles him – but only for a moment, because in the next second he’s able to mentally piece it all together and his eyes grow wide with surprise and partial panic.

“Crap,” he hisses under his breath.

“They said their names are Bang Chan-ssi and Park Sungjin-ssi,” Changbin further supplies.

“Y-yeah,” Seungmin nods, unable to help his stammer because his partial panic is quickly escalating into a full blown one. Park Sungjin is a pilot the royal family officially has on retainer – his presence clues Seungmin in that Chan must have flown over in the family's private jet.

Still, he tries to calm himself down by mentally noting that Changbin had been clear in that there were only two of them – and that he hasn’t said anything either about knowing who or what Seungmin actually is. He trusts that this display of caution has been orchestrated by Chan, for which he is glad and thankful.

He hurries out from under the covers, Changbin at his heels as he heads into the living room. He was expecting for Jeongin and his grandmother to be there as well, but they aren’t. It’s only Chan, who is seated on the couch, and Sungjin, standing stiffly right by the doorway.

“Hey,” Seungmin greets them quietly.

Chan is immediately up on his feet and bowing a full ninety degrees; he doesn’t say anything.

“Your highness,” Sungjin greets, standing at attention, the words naturally sliding off his tongue like he's no doubt been trained. It’s unfortunate, but unsurprising considering he isn't as attuned to Seungmin's needs the way Chan is.

“I’m sorry—” Even without his eyes on Changbin, Seungmin practically feels him flinch at the words. “What did you call him—?” He asks slowly as he steps out from behind Seungmin, allowing everyone in the room to have a better look at him.

Sungjin looks confused, while Chan seems uncomfortable. Seungmin begins to feel nauseous, because just like that, the cat has been let out of the bag.

  
  
  
  


Chan has a talk with Changbin after that, away from Seungmin, which makes him nervous and on edge, wondering what kind of exchange they're having.

“He agreed to keep it all a secret,” is all Chan tells him. Even Jeongin and his grandmother, who had been outside tending to the garden when Sungjin made his obvious slip, are to be kept in the dark – which Seungmin sees no point in doing, since they'll find out come January anyway.

He doesn't argue with Chan though, knowing that he's already put the man through enough stress and hassle.

Changbin doesn't say a word to him for the rest of the morning, even after Jeongin and his grandmother serve all of them a nice, hefty breakfast. Seungmin goes along with the story that Chan and Sungjin are men who work for his family sent to come and get him – it isn’t a lie anyway, at least if you don’t count the blatant omission of some facts.

Jeongin is clearly suspicious, and Seungmin gets nervous when, after he takes a quick shower, he catches Changbin and Jeongin at the tail end of what seems to be an intense sort of conversation.

“Don’t worry,” Changbin tells him after – the first words he directs at Seungmin after that morning’s revelations, and Seungmin kind of hates the tiny leap his heart makes in his chest.

“Why should I worry?” He asks.

“You shouldn’t, is what I’m saying,” Changbin reiterates. “I didn’t tell Jeongin anything.”

“Oh.” Seungmin nods. “Thank you.”

“He’s going to find out soon though, but you know that,” Changbin shrugs. “I hope you have a good life, Seungmin-ssi—” He pauses, and then in a much lower tone, he adds,  _ “Your highness.” _

Seungmin’s ears burn at that – he thinks he likes the  _ Seungminnie _ from earlier that morning much better, but he tries his best to keep calm.

“You’ll be riding with us back to Seoul, aren't you?” He asks, looking down at his hands because he’s unable to look Changbin directly in the eyes. “We’re driving back to Busan and from there we’re flying back to Seoul.”

“I can see myself back to Seoul just fine,” Changbin counters, and Seungmin does his best to ignore the hint of bitterness in his tone.

“I don’t doubt it,” he replies. “But you’re coming with us anyway.”

“Well, if the Crown Prince puts it like that—” Changbin grunts, prompting Seungmin to look up and finally meet his stare. “Then I guess I have no choice but to obey, right?”

  
  
  
  


Changbin remains uncharacteristically quiet during the ride to the Busan airport; it makes Seungmin uncomfortable and he wants to poke and prod the other male, but he doesn’t want to do it in the cramped confines of the car they’re in, with Chan and Sungjin seated at the front, easily privy to anything and everything that goes on in the vehicle.

It isn’t until after they finally take off into the air in his family's small private jet, that Seungmin finally decides to be more proactive, and he moves to sit next to Changbin. For a few seconds, he’s silent, almost as if he’s allowing Changbin time to tell him off – but he doesn’t; he continues to to sit there, looking out the window and Seungmin feels relief wash over him.

“I’m sorry,” he begins, the words escaping him in breathy exhalation. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, much firmer this time.

Changbin finally turns to face him, and Seungmin makes sure he doesn't flinch or look away. The other male’s express is surprisingly soft and somewhat pensive.

“You don't have to apologise,” Changbin says. “I gave it some thought and it isn't as if you owed me, a stranger  _ and _ a street thief, the truth about who you are—would have been a damn security risk, right?”

“It’s—” Seungmin would say it isn't like that, but Changbin isn't wrong. it wasn’t as if he was obliged to go around announcing who he is to random strangers, and by the time Changbin had grown to be more than that – by the time he’d grown to trust Changbin, his identity as the Crown Prince seemed trivial – unimportant to whatever fragile connection the two of them had formed. “I’m sorry anyway,” he murmurs instead.

“Don’t sweat it Seungmin-ssi— _ your highness.  _ It is what it is.”

They sit there in silence for another minute; eventually it’s Seungmin who speaks first.

“Changbin-ssi—yesterday was really good. One of the best days I’ve had in recent years.” He does his best to his tone even but earnest because he wants Changbin to know that he is being completely sincere and truthful with his words. It seems to work, because he manages to catch the corner of Changbin’s mouth twitch, as if a grin is threatening to break out, and it makes him smile with relief.

“Hey, I haven’t accomplished much in life but at least I can brag about having given the future king one perfect day, huh?”

“Never said anything about yesterday being perfect.”

“Most stories are meant to be told fantastically.” Changbin laughs and wiggles his eyebrows; Seungmin groans and rolls his eyes.

“Stop being pouty,” Changbin snorts. “It’s too cute….”

Once more, the unexpected compliment catches Seungmin off-guard. Changbin is  _ great _ at doing that, apparently.

“Ugh,” he huffs; and then after a beat, he mutters shyly, “It was close to it, though.”

“Excuse me?”

“Perfect,” Seungmin whispers. “It was close to perfect.”

“Oh.” Changbin blinks, clearly surprised by the admittance. “I—I’m happy to hear that. I had a great time, too.”

“Glad we’re on the same page, then…” Seungmin trails off.

“We aren’t,” Changbin counters, and Seungmin glances at him, concerned by his decisive tone. “Because I really liked you— _ like? _ I like you a lot, Seungmin-ssi—your highness? And now I don’t even know what to properly call you.”

_ “Seungminnie,” _ he answers softly, looking away once more. “I liked when you called me that this morning—and you’re wrong, we  _ are _ on the same page because—” Seungmin breath hitches, “—I like you a lot, too.”

Changbin tilts his head to the side. “Except this is the end of the book isn’t it? We can’t get to know each other past this because once we land in Gimpo, you’re going back to your charmed life, while I return to picking pockets in the streets with my friends.”

Seungmin bites the inside of his cheek because he can't really counter what Changbin is saying even though he so very badly wants to. He inhales deeply, and Changbin offers him a wistful smile right before he leans over the armrest, voice lowered to make sure that no one else hears what he’s about to say.

“Don’t make that face, your highness,” he whispers gently.

“What face?”

“You were getting pouty  _ again.” _ He snickers. “It makes me really want to kiss you, but I probably shouldn’t because your bodyguard has been closely watching us the entire time right from the moment you took that seat.”

“Valet,” Seungmin tells him.

“What?”

“He’s my valet.”

“What the fuck is a valet?”

“Chan-hyung is one.”

Changbin snorts. “Okay, then.”

Seungmin turns to him fully this time, and he can’t help but laugh. It's true – they’re both meant to go back to the lives they normally lead, and unfortunately for them they're two completely opposite lives without any sort of overlap at all. But he’ll be damned because he really wants to kiss Changbin too.

_ Screw it,  _ he thinks.

“One for the road,” he murmurs, completely blocking the rest of their surroundings from his consciousness right before he leans over and plants his lips on Changbin’s. From the corner of his eyes, right before his eyelids flutter close, he catches a glimpse of Chan as he averts his gaze – but he really couldn't bring himself to exercise any form of modesty. If this is the last kiss they’re going to share, then he sure as heck will make it count.

(The problem is this: it only makes him want more.)

  
  
  


_ spearbi has changed the name of the group chat. _ _  
_ _ spearbi has added tmdals922 to the group chat. _

**one mouse two mice one cat one pup** **(4)** **  
** **xxxx.12.21, 05:43 PM**

**1jisung1:** who

**tmdals922:** what

**spearbi:** its seungmin

**2minho2:** oh its mr priss

**tmdals922:** excuse me?

**1jisung1:** o bin hyung’s new boy thing!

**tmdals922:** EXCUSE ME???

**spearbi:** u said u wanted to   
**spearbi:** know more about my friends   
**spearbi:** thought this was the best way

**tmdals922:** that isnt exactly what i said

**spearbi:** u said u wanted to know more abt me kek

**2minho2:** o i get it now   
**2minho2:** binnie wants us to wingman for him

**spearbi:** more like i know u 2 are the best people to make me look good

**1jisung1:** brb getting all ur embarrassing baby pics to show seungmin

**tmdals922:** that's seungmin-ssi to u tyvm

**1jisung1:** wow ok ur royal highness!

**spearbi:** sung shut up

**1jisung1:** then tell him to stop acting like such a prince geez   
**1jisung1:** just bc he has the same name as the actual prince!!

**2minho2:** sung don't bite

**1jisung1:** ok but only bc minho hyung asked nicely ):

**tmdals922:** @spearbi ...these r rly who u think will make u look better?

**spearbi:** yea bc if u experience firsthand how awful they are   
**spearbi:** then u get to appreciate more how awesome i am

**tmdals922:** ...i kinda regret giving u my kakao id

**private chat** **(spearbi, tmdals922)** **  
** **xxxx.12.21, 05:51 PM**

**spearbi:** no u dont

**tmdals922:** ...no i don’t

**spearbi:** would u look at that   
**spearbi:** im already getting to know how u think my prince ;)

**tmdals922:** ur friends dont know yet do they?

**spearbi:** ofc not   
**spearbi:** and im gonna have such a glorious time watching their reactions when   
**spearbi:** they see ur cute face on tv come coronation day 

**tmdals922:** ...

**spearbi:** ure blushing arent u?    
**spearbi:** your highness?    
**spearbi:** more like you're adorable ㅋㅋㅋ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


※

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this to the end, especially you, my dear recipient. I appreciate you lots and lots!  
> [TWT](http://twitter.com/hanmings) && [CC](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho)


End file.
